


Два кота и енот, не считая собаки

by Fandom Person of Interest 2016 (Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014), Ri_Na



Series: Миди низкого рейтинга 2016 [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Case Fic, Cats, Dogs, Gen, Harold and Root are still nerds, Pigeons, and a hamster, racoons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom%20Person%20of%20Interest%202016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_Na/pseuds/Ri_Na
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Где-то в Нью-Йорке Джон и Финч спасают бездомных котят, а тем временем Финча выслеживает Рут.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Два кота и енот, не считая собаки

**Author's Note:**

> Финч — шотландский вислоухий кот |   
> ---|---  
> Джон — мейн-кун (не чистокровный) |   
> Джосс — кокер-спаниель |   
> Рут — енот-полоскун |   
> Леон — хомяк |   
> Фаско — немецкая овчарка |   
  
Среди своих сородичей-енотов Рут была самой смышленой. Другие еноты считали ее странной и немного не от мира сего, но Рут твердо знала, что она умнее всех остальных.  
Пока другие еноты воровали еду, ну или какие-то полезные для жизни вещи — коврики, одеяла, подушки, — Рут собирала провода. Первый провод она взяла случайно, просто так. Он был красивый, белый, блестящий. Рут несколько раз дернула, провод выскочил из непонятных дырок в стене, и Рут убежала с ним. Потом были другие провода, черные матовые, с лампочками и без них, с белыми этикетками, только что из магазина или старые, перемотанные клейкой лентой. Во время одной из краж Рут чуть не поймали, но она успела залезть под кровать. Человек ее не заметил, он ходил рядом и ворчал что-то по поводу зарядки от телефона. Так Рут узнала, что украденный провод можно подключить к чему-то еще. Иногда она мечтала, что ей повезет, и она сможет достать ту вещь, о которой говорил человек. Другие еноты осуждающе смотрели на нее, но ничего не говорили. А потом Рут повезло: кто-то вынес на свалку старый компьютер, и в нем было много-много проводов. И какая-то непонятная штука с кнопками, и большая белая коробка, тяжелая и неповоротливая. У Рут ушел целый день, чтобы перенести все найденное добро к себе в нору, к вечеру она не чувствовала собственных лап, но была очень довольна. Она точно знала: эта непонятная штука — ключ к новой удивительной жизни.  
Рут уже не помнила, кто из ее друзей енотов упомянул имя Финча. В последнее время Рут мало общалась с сородичами: большую часть дня она уделяла той непонятной штуке с проводами и с большим белым ящиком — только один раз ей удалось добиться, чтобы ящик начал светиться, но потом он погас, и Рут не знала, что делать.  
Про кота Финча говорили разное: что он очень умный и хитрый, что он помогает котятам, попавшим в беду, а иногда и взрослым котам. И самое главное — что он хорошо разбирается в человеческой технике.  
— Где его найти? — спросила Рут у флегматичного пожилого енота, стиравшего серую тряпку в тазу. Старый енот совсем не понимал, какую важную информацию он только что рассказал Рут.  
— Этого никто не знает. Финч умеет хорошо прятаться. Впрочем, поговаривают, что он хромает на заднюю лапу.  
Рут вздохнула: найти хромающего кота в Нью-Йорке задача не из простых. Вот был бы Финч игуаной или на худой конец зеброй.... Но она все равно найдет Финча, даже если ей понадобиться его украсть. Хватать и драпать — это ли не девиз настоящего енота?

***

Кто-то из родителей Финча точно был породистым котом (или кошкой), каждый раз думал Джон, разглядывая друга. Повадки, манера говорить, привычка тщательно ухаживать за шерстью — все это указывало, что когда-то у Финча была другая жизнь, в которой он наверняка лежал на алой бархатной подушке и питался только изысканными деликатесами. Джону очень хотелось узнать, из-за чего Финч оказался на улице, почему хромает на правую заднюю лапу и плохо слышит одним ухом, но Финч умело уходил от таких расспросов.  
По поводу своей родословной Джон иллюзий не строил: его серый, пепельный окрас с белой грудкой мог ввести заблуждения того, кто в кошках не разбирался, но сам Джон про себя самого все прекрасно знал. Родился в приюте для бездомных котов, какое-то время жил там, в надежде найти хозяев. Но после того как последнего котенка из их помета забрали, Джон не выдержал и сбежал. И до сих пор считал, что это был лучший поступок в его жизни.  
Потом было много разных событий — хороших и плохих — пока потом Джон не встретил Финча (или, наоборот, Финч встретил его), и все стало совсем по-другому. 

Они жили в заброшенной библиотеке ( правда, сначала Джону пришлось выдворить отсюда несколько наглых мышей). Финч переживал, что мыши погрызли часть книг. Финч любил книги: он частенько сидел на них и умывался, или лежал, а у самых любимых даже тихонько грыз корешки. Финч думал, что Джон этого не видит, но Джон все замечал.  
Сам Джон любил больше валяться на старом телевизоре. Телевизор почти не показывал, звук барахлил, как они ни старались вместе с Финчем его настроить, но это не имело значения — главное, телевизор что-то бормотал, был теплым, и его корпус немного пах деревом. Джон с наслаждением устраивался на нем и дремал, когда выпадала возможность.  
Но возможность такая выпадала редко: бездомные котята сами себя не спасут, как любил повторять про себя Джон, поэтому днем, утром, вечером, а иногда и ночью, он, следуя четким указаниям Финча, вытаскивал бедолаг из подвалов, канализации, старых домов, предназначенных под снос, и прочих мест, где котятам точно не стоило находиться. А потом возвращался обратно, в старую уютную библиотеку, к Финчу, поджидающему его с едой, к неторопливой беседе и к теплому бормочущему телевизору. 

***

Вряд ли отношения Джона с овчаркой Фаско можно было назвать дружбой, — ну какая дружба может быть у кота и собаки? Скорее, они заключили взаимовыгодный союз.  
— Слышь, тут поговаривают, что Финча кто-то ищет, — пролаял Фаско.  
— Доминик? — оскалился Джон. — Что ему надо?  
— Нет, не этот. Какой-то енот.  
— Зачем?  
— Я-то откуда знаю. Но ты присматривай за своим котом, мало ли что. Мне на службу пора, бывай, Джон.  
Джон только было хотел возмутиться, что Гарольд не его кот, он свой собственный, да только Фаско уже и след простыл. Вот же собачье племя!  
Но потом, поразмыслив в покое, безо всяких слюнявых собак, Джон пришел к выводу, что Фаско прав: Финч его кот, и он никому не позволит его обидеть. Особенно какому-то полоумному еноту.

***

—Леон, я в следующий раз не буду спасать тебя, — в который раз прошипел Джон хомяку, уютно сидящему у него на спине.  
— Я не специально, — проворчал Леон. — Я думал, что Джинни будет мне хорошей хозяйкой...  
— А она пыталась превратить тебя в золотую рыбку при помощи волшебной палочки и чуть не утопила в аквариуме, — перебил его Джон. — Как ты так умудряешься влипать? Я думал, что после чудака с коллекцией чучел колибри ты одумаешься и вернешься обратно в зоомагазин.  
Леон ничего не ответил, и, судя по шелухе, которая упала рядом с передней лапой Риза, принялся что-то яростно жевать.  
— Нашел время, — вздохнул Джон, но Леон ничего не ответил.  
Джон осторожно выглянул и осмотрелся: вокруг было тихо — люди, ищущие потерявшегося хомяка, ушли в дом. Но, как назло, вокруг дома был разбит газон, с идеально подстриженной травой и без единого более-менее приличного куста или клумбы, где можно было бы спрятаться. Не считая того, в котором сейчас прятались Джон и Леон, однако их убежище не отличалось надежностью.  
— Держись очень крепко, — предупредил Джон.  
Он пригнулся, вздохнул и побежал так быстро, как только мог.  
— Мы-ы уж-же оторвались, — прокричал Леон в ухо Джону. — Давай пом-медленнее, а то я се-йчас упаду.  
— Слезай, — тяжело дыша, сказал Джон, останавливаясь рядом с фонарным столбом. — Я тебя дальше не понесу.  
— Но как так, — возмущался Леон, проворно слезая со спины Джона. — Идти нам еще далеко...  
— Будешь отставать, я тебя подтолкну, — улыбнулся Джон, демонстрируя острые зубы. — А если надо будет, возьму твою голову в пасть и понесу, как кошки носят маленьких котят, ясно?  
— Ясно, — испуганно пискнул Леон и засеменил рядом с Джоном.  
Джон планировал проводить Леона до зоомагазина, чтобы тот не сбился с пути, не потерялся и не влип в какую-нибудь еще историю. Но не успели они пройти и пару кварталов, как из переулка с лаем выскочила Джосс Картер.  
— Финча похитили! Я преследую похитителя!  
— Так, Леон, дальше сам, — быстро сориентировался Джон и бросился следом за Картер.  
Если с Фаско Джон сотрудничал, то с Картер они дружили. Знакомство их началось не очень удачно: Картер почти поймала его, когда Джон улепетывал со всех ног из полицейского участка, прихватив с собой пару раций (рации им с Финчем требовались для дела). Джосс оказалась настойчивой и все-таки смогла разыскать Джона. Потом последовала не очень приятная сцена, в процессе которой Джон чуть не расцарапал ей нос, а она почти прокусила ему ухо, но тут вмешался Финч, и дело решилось миром. Рации они не вернули, но смогли убедить Джосс помочь им в непростом деле по спасению котят. Картер немного поворчала, но все-таки согласилась.  
Джосс мечтала служить в полиции, вместе со своей хозяйкой, но, к сожалению, кокер-спаниелей не натравливают на преступников. Поэтому ей приходилось довольствоваться тем, что Кейт иногда брала ее с собой в участок. В Седьмом участке Картер знали, любили, баловали (что скрывать, кто-нибудь норовил сунуть ей кусочек котлетки из гамбургера или печенье), а Джосс пользовалась этим и сновала по участку туда-сюда, собирая интересные сведения, которые потом передавала Джону.  
— Что случилось? — на бегу спросил Джон.  
— Я прогуливалась по парку, на меня прыгнула какая-то белка и начала верещать о том, что Финча куда-то увезли, — ответила Картер, внимательно принюхиваясь. — Нам туда!  
— Увезли? На машине?  
— Нет, это была не машина. Такие штуки, на которых любят кататься дети.  
— Велосипед? — озадаченно спросил Джон.  
— Нет же, — раздраженно тявкнула Джосс. — Такие штуки, на четырех колесах, ты их точно видел.  
— Скейт? — предположил Джон.  
— Да, вот оно, — ответила Джосс. — Судя по отпечаткам колес, одно недавно поменяли, — она снова принюхалась. — Много запахов, они забивают запах Финча.  
— Но ты его еще чуешь? — заволновался Джон.  
— Пока да, но знаешь у меня такое ощущение, что я его скоро потеряю, — Джосс растерянно повертела головой туда-сюда.  
Они пробежали еще два квартала, а потом Джосс начала замедляться: сначала она шла быстрым шагом, потом обычным и наконец замерла на месте.  
— Вот здесь запах Финча теряется. Ощущение, что похититель специально разбрызгал какую-то химическую дрянь. Пахнет просроченным освежителем воздуха, — Джосс звонко чихнула. — Я не знаю, куда нам теперь идти. 

***

Рут не любила бывать в Центральном парке. Во-первых, слишком много людей и собак, даже поздно вечером постоянно приходится прятаться. Во-вторых, кто-нибудь из людей обязательно пытался ее сфотографировать (или снять на видео), таскался за ней по пятам, и это жутко действовало на нервы. В-третьих, слишком мало съедобных объедков, ради которых стоило бы идти так далеко от дома  
Но для разведывания информации Центральный парк подходил идеально. Рут пришлось провести там неделю (и даже найти себе нору для ночевки), прежде чем она услышала о Финче. Она методично опрашивала всех окрестных котов, но либо никто из них о таком не слышал, либо уходил от разговора. Рут почти отчаялась, когда услышала болтовню двух мелких серых котят возле мусорного бака:  
— Дядя Финч придет завтра? — спрашивал один, с урчанием разгрызая куриную косточку.  
— Скорее всего, — откликнулся второй котенок. — Он всегда приходит в парк в один и тот же день... У него какое-то дело с белками.  
— С белками? — удивился первый котенок. — Я думал он приходит сюда специально...  
— Тсс! — шикнул на него второй котенок. — Помнишь, что сказал дядя Финч? Не болтать об этом деле на улице! Ты доел? Пойдем! 

*** 

Белок в парке было слишком много, по мнению Рут. Они везде лазали, бегали и считали себя вправе прятать орехи, где им заблагорассудится. С кем именно из белок встречается Финч? А главное, где? На следующий день она с самого утра кружила по парку, стараясь не уснуть, — все-таки она обычно выбиралась из логова по ночам — и высматривала Финча.  
Ее усилия не пропали даром: рядом с фонтаном, в тени какого-то куста сидел кот — красивый, полосатый, со смешными ушами, — а напротив него обычная рыжая белка. Рут замерла на месте, забыв про сон и усталость. Она его нашла! Нашла Финча! К сожалению, с той позиции, где находилась Рут, расслышать, о чем Финч говорил с белкой, было нельзя, а подобраться ближе — невозможно. Рут терпеливо выжидала, пока Финч и белка вдоволь наговорятся, и раздумывала, как поступить. Подойти к Финчу прямо сейчас? Проследить за ним, а потом попробовать с ним поговорить? А будет ли он ее слушать, и главное — помогать? До того места, где Рут прятала ту таинственную коробку и провода, идти было далеко. Вдруг он откажется идти, а потом бегай, ищи его снова. Нет, все не то!  
«Я прослежу за Финчем, найду подходящее место и устрою на него засаду на следующей неделе», — решила Рут. Она похитит Финча, доставит его в свое секретное убежище, и они там спокойно обо всем поговорят.  
Проследить за Финчем было проще простого: он специально выбирал удаленные дорожки и тропинки, густо засаженные каким-то колючим кустарником. Теоретически, в любом месте Рут могла бы устроить засаду, но не тащить же потом Финча в мешке через весь парк? Вот если бы Финч вышел куда-нибудь на асфальтированную улицу... Словно услышав мысли Рут, Финч вдруг ловко скрылся в кустах. Рут последовала за ним и с удивлением обнаружила лаз в заборе. Финч немного посидел у забора, рассматривая пустой переулок, и двинулся дальше. Переулок идеально подходил для целей Рут: он шел чуть под уклон, люди сюда явно не заходили и ни одной белки поблизости. Рут села и потерла глаза — спать хотелось ужасно. Это заняло всего лишь несколько секунд, но Финч успел скрыться. Вот незадача! Но все равно, Рут нашла и выследила его, осталось теперь подготовить идеальную засаду. 

*** 

«Ты слишком добрый», — сказал как-то раз Джон Финчу.  
«Разве это плохо?» — спросил Финч.  
Джон не ответил, лишь чуть дернул кончиком хвоста. Но Финч прекрасно понял, что имел в виду Джон: нельзя быть слишком добрым и доверчивым, когда практически живешь на улицах Нью-Йорка. Доброту здесь принимают за слабость, а слабые не выживают. Но у Финча были свои взгляды на жизнь, и он не собирался их менять, несмотря ни на что. У него была возможность помогать беспомощным и обездоленным животным, и он будет это делать. Именно поэтому Финч свернул со своего привычного маршрута в Центральном парке и вышел к кустам, из которых раздавался жалобный писк.  
— Вам помочь? Где вы? — спрашивал Финч, продираясь сквозь колючий куст. Он вышел к полянке, но на ней никого не было, не считая странного пластикового ящика с дырками. Писк раздавался оттуда.  
— Вы там? Вы можете выбраться оттуда? — спрашивал Финч, осторожно подходя к ящику. Но ему никто так и не ответил. Финч не любил странные и подозрительные предметы, но полянка была пустой, поэтому Финч рискнул и заглянул в ящик. И только когда его сбили с ног, толкнули внутрь и захлопнули крышку, он понял, что попал в ловушку. На ящик натянули какую-то материю, явно очень старую, пыли было так много, что Финч расчихался так, что не мог остановиться. Хуже и быть не могло, но стало: коробку с Финчем куда-то потащили, причем не очень аккуратно. Пару раз коробка перевернулась, Финч совершенно перестал ориентироваться, где верх, а где низ. Голова кружилась, в нос лезла пыль, и ничего не было видно. На некоторое время все стихло, а потом коробку снова потащили, но теперь гораздо бережнее. Финч сумел принять более-менее устойчивое положение, вцепившись когтями в пол. Видимо, его похитили? Кто, и, главное, зачем? Не то, чтобы у Финча не было соображений на этот счет, но, если все так, как он думает, то ничего хорошего его не ждет. Не те мысли, о которых хочется думать, находясь в темном мешке. Коробка снова перевернулась, пол и потолок поменялись местами. Финч больно стукнулся головой об угол, его замутило, и, кажется, он закричал, хотя обычно Финч не позволял себе такого поведения.  
— Все в порядке, все хорошо, — раздался глухой голос откуда-то сбоку. — Ты же жив, да? Сейчас все будет хорошо, слышишь?  
— Я жив, — хрипло ответил Финч. — Может быть, вы меня выпустите? — без особой надежды спросил он.  
— Мы скоро доберемся до места, и я тебя выпущу, — теперь голос звучал как будто снизу.  
Финч вздохнул. От его когтей в материи остались мелкие дырочки, но через них ничего нельзя было толком рассмотреть. Интересно, насколько далеко они сейчас от Центрального парка?  
***  
— Я не знаю, куда нам теперь идти дальше.  
От слов Джосс Джону стало так тошно, словно его окатили холодной водой из ведра. Противной холодной водой с мелкими колкими льдинками.  
— Может быть, ты учуешь еще какой-нибудь интересный запах? Который бы помог нам найти Финча? — с надеждой спросил Джон. — А я пока осмотрюсь по сторонам, вдруг кто-то заметил кота, разъезжающего на скейте. Встретимся на этом же месте минут через пятнадцать?  
Джосс рассеянно кивнула и снова уткнулась носом в асфальт.  
Джон решил обойти вокруг квартала, но как назло улочки вокруг оказались тихими и сонными. За все время Джон встретил только стайку мелких пичуг, которые не помнили ничего подозрительного, да старенького французского бульдога, дремлющего на крыльце одно из домов. Чуть не сбив Джона с ног, мимо промчался шустрый мопс, почему-то облаченный в черный костюм.  
— Пропустите, я спешу, — расслышал хриплый голос Джон из-за угла, за которым скрылся мопс.  
— Не смею задерживать, — язвительно сказал Джон. Все-таки собаки в основном такие грубияны!  
Джон вздохнул, еще раз осмотрел пустынную улицу — никого и ничего. Хоть бы Джосс удалось что-нибудь найти.  
— Где тебя носит?! — раздраженно тявкнула Джосс, только завидев Джона. — Я кое-что нашла!  
— Что? — жадно спросил Джон, преодолевая расстояния до Джосс одним прыжком.  
— Мне кажется, что дело было так: они — Финч и похититель — ехали здесь на скейте, скорее всего, достаточно быстро, и в кого-то врезались, поэтому остановились. Похититель решил воспользоваться моментом и разбрызгал что-то химическое, мне этот запах напоминает освежитель воздуха для ванной и туалета. Но этот «аромат» забил только запах Финча, а не запах того, с кем они столкнулись.  
— И чем же пахнет тот, с кем они столкнулись? — нетерпеливо спросил Джон, поддергивая кончиком хвоста.  
— Пыль, бумага, чернила из принтера, клей, и едва уловимый запах скотча! — торжествующе ответила Джосс. — Они явно столкнулись с почтальоном, несущим почту.  
— Значит, нам надо найти ближайшее почтовое отделение, — подытожил Джон, — бежим скорей!  
— А мне кажется, что нам совсем не надо торопиться, — возразила Джосс. — Я не зря упомянула про то, что почтальон нес почту. Посмотри вон на ту сторону улицы, на газон. Видишь?  
— Голуби, — обескуражено сказал Джон.  
— Именно, — энергично кивнула Джосс. — Что будем делать?  
Да, Джосс была права — торопиться им точно не стоило. Ни у собак, ни тем более у кошек отношения с голубями не складывались, а истоки неприязни уходили в те времена, когда и кошки и собаки были совсем не прочь поймать такую симпатичную птичку и съесть. Времена, конечно, уже совсем другие: Джон считал себя цивилизованным котом, который точно не будет проявлять агрессию к птицам, но охотничьи инстинкты никуда не денешь. Иногда он смотрел на пролетающих мимо голубей и размышлял, какую бы прекрасную засаду он мог устроить на крыши библиотеке и сколько бы голубей он там поймал. Но это были лишь размышления — Финч бы не одобрил.  
Голуби относились к кошкам и собакам со смесью страха и презрения, на любые попытки приблизиться к ним тут же улетали и держались на недоступном расстоянии до тех пор, пока угроза не скроется из виду. Когда-то Финч поделился с Джоном, что был бы очень рад, заполучить кого-нибудь из голубей к себе на службу в качестве связующего звена между ними и белками из Центрального парка. Кроме того, голуби традиционно работали на почте — это считалось престижной и важной профессией — много где летали, многое видели и много знали. А их знания и осведомленность могли бы очень пригодится Финчу и Джону в спасении котят. Жаль только, что Финч тоже не знал, как преодолеть устоявшуюся неприязнь между голубями и котами.  
— Мы можем незаметно подкрасться к ним, потом вежливо поздороваться и расспросить, — предложил Джон.  
— И они улетят уже на этапе «вежливо поздороваться», — возразила Джосс.  
— Можем подкрасться заметно, — внес поправку Джон.  
— И тогда они улетят сразу, — вздохнула Джосс. — Еще варианты есть?  
— Можно попробовать притвориться голубями, — сердито сказал Джон. — У нас не так много времени, чтобы придумывать изощренные планы.  
Джосс хотела что-то сказать, но не успела, она и Джон сами не заметили, как шаг за шагом приближались к стае голубей, сидящих в траве. Они даже могли расслышать обрывки фраз: «опять сверхурочная работа», «куда смотрит профсоюз», «кто возьмет на себя доставку корреспонденции в Бруклин?»  
— Кажется, у нас получится...., — но договорить Джосс не успела: фуррх — и вся стая взлетела как единое целое, оставив в траве груду конвертов.  
— Не получилось, — мрачно сказал Джон. Он машинально прошел дальше и остановился, случайно наступив на один из конвертов. — Джосс, как думаешь, с помощью этого у нас получится найти Финча?  
— Возможно, — Джосс подошла ближе. — Но вряд ли похититель оставил тут свой адрес.  
— Эй, мистер Кот! А зачем вам нужны наши конверты? — Джон поднял голову. К его удивлению, стая не улетела, а расселась на ветках ближайшего дерева. На одной из них, прямо над головой Джона, пристроился голубенок — не птенец, но еще и не взрослая птица.  
— Мне не нужны эти конверты, — ответил Джон. — Я ищу своего друга. Может быть, вы сможете мне помочь?  
— А что за друг? И почему вы ищите его здесь?  
— Джим, нельзя себя так вести, — одернул подростка кто-то из голубей. — Что за манеры?  
— Моего друга похитили, — быстро ответил Джон, надеясь, что его все-таки выслушают до конца. — Мы с моей подругой Джосс шли по следу, но он обрывается тут, на дороге. Вы сегодня не видели здесь ничего не обычного?  
— Например, как кто-то проехал на скейте, везя с собой кота? — быстро добавила Джосс.  
— Ой, мисс, а как вы угадали про скейт? Проезжал тут скейт, он еще чуть не сбил с ног почтальона, представляете! Почтальон так удивился, что даже забыл про письма, которые выпали у него из сумки.  
— А почему удивился почтальон? — спросила Джосс, усаживаясь рядом с Джоном и задирая голову вверх.  
— Потому что на скейте никого не было, — торжествующе сказал Джим.  
— Совсем никого? — недоверчиво переспросил Джон. — Не может быть такого быть.  
— Не то, чтобы совсем никого, — замялся Джим. — На скейте лежала черная коробка, такая большая, квадратная, а рядом сидел енот. Но они так быстро уехали после столкновения, что почтальон ничего не успел понять, а нам теперь разноси его письма.  
— Джим, — рядом с голубенком тяжело приземлился взрослый, пестрый голубь. — Я думаю, ты сказал достаточно, и твои собеседники уже могут нас покинуть.  
— Но почему? — возмутился Джим. — Мне интересно, зачем еноту надо было похищать друга мистера кота, и как мисс спаниель догадалась про скейт, а вы говорите, что им пора.  
— Фаско говорил мне, что какой-то енот искал Финча, — тем временем шепнул Джон Джосс, вполуха прислушиваясь к беседе над головой. — Видимо, нашел.  
— Это, конечно, проясняет дело, — так же шепотом сказала Джосс. — Только где искать этого енота? Можно попросить помощи у Фаско, но это займет время.  
— Времени у нас нет, — Джон посмотрел на небо. — Уже за полдень, а нам надо найти Финча до вечера, пока они не уехали куда-нибудь за город. Подожди, у меня есть одна идея.  
— Джим! — окликнул голубенка Джон. — И вы, мистер голубь, — обратился он ко второй птице. — Я и моя подруга очень признательны вам за вашу помощь. Но может быть, вы сможете помочь нам найти место, где живут еноты? Вы много где летаете, все видите и знаете все про всех.  
— Я знаю, я могу показать, — начал было Джим, но второй голубь его перебил:  
— Это все очень хорошо, мистер кот, но откуда мы можем быть уверены, что вам можно доверять, не говоря уже помощи. Вдруг эта какая-то хитроумная ловушка?  
— Да нет никакой ловушки! — в сердца воскликнул Джон. — Мне надо найти моего друга, понимаете?  
— Мистер Вэллиан, вы сами говорили, что когда просят помощи надо помогать, — вступился за Джона Джим. — И что нам давно пора наладить социокультурные связи с котами и собаками, ведь на дворе уже двадцать первый век!  
Судя по тому, как нахохлился мистер Вэллиан, он уже сам был не рад, что ввязался в это дело.  
— Джим, в какой стороне живут еноты? — наконец спросил он.  
— Вон в той, — махнул крылом Джим. — Сначала на запад, а потом надо свернуть на восток, а потом....  
— Я понял, — оборвал его Вэллиан. — Я полечу вместе с тобой, и мы покажем дорогу мистеру...  
— Джон, меня зовут Джон, пожалуйста, не зовите меня «мистер кот». А мою подругу зовут Джосс.  
— Очень приятно, — важно кивнул им Вэллиан. — Мы покажем дорогу мистеру Джону и мисс Джосс. Но если вы сделаете хоть одну попытку на нас напасть, то мы сразу улетим.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Джон.  
— Тогда полетели. Надеюсь, вы и мисс Джосс умеете быстро бегать и не будете отставать. 

***

В какой-то момент Финчу начало казаться, что поездка в темной тесной коробке будет длиться вечно — они все куда-то ехали и ехали, на дороге все чаще стали появляться ухабы и ямы. Финча трясло и мутило, хотелось вдохнуть свежего воздуха и сесть во весь рост, а не пригнувшись. Но вдруг они резко остановились, что-то зашуршало и загремело, коробку куда-то потащили. Ткань сдернули, и Финч зажмурился от неожиданности. Но потом он все-таки открыл глаза и осмотрелся: оказывается, все это время он находился не коробке, а пластмассовой переноске, какие часто продают в зоомагазинах. Эта переноска не отличалась новизной: поцарапанный пластик, мелкие трещинки на стенках и потолке. Финч вздохнул — размеры переноски не позволяли разместиться в ней комфортно. Он высунул голову в маленькое окошко в одной из стенок — дальше ушей голова не пролезала — и с интересом начал рассматривать окружающее пространство. Кажется, его привезли в какую-то нору: стены и пол были земляные, кое-где были видны корешки растений. В одной из стен норы располагалась маленькое окошечко, из которого лился тусклый свет.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Финч от неожиданности дернулся и чуть не осел на задние лапы — рядом с переноской стоял енот. В полумраке Финч его и не заметил.  
— Я чувствую себя нормально, — осторожно ответил Финч. — Как вас зовут?  
— Меня зовут Рут, а как зовут тебя, я знаю. Я много про тебя слышала.  
— Но я про вас ничего не слышал, — вежливо сказал Финч. — Зачем вы привезли меня сюда?  
— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — Рут подошла ближе и внимательно посмотрела Финчу в глаза.  
— Если вы меня выпустите отсюда, я смогу вам помочь, — Финч старалась говорить очень убедительно. — Я вас еле вижу, да и слышу не очень хорошо.  
— Я не могу тебя отпустить, — покачала головой Рут. — Но я пересажу тебя в более удобную коробку.  
«Удобной коробкой» оказалось большая клетка устрашающего вида: толстые металлические прутья, вместо потолка — плоская черная пластина, на полу — гладкие отшлифованные доски. Рут довольно бесцеремонно — с точки зрения Финча — впихнула его в эту клетку и быстро заперла дверцу на задвижку. Финч с удовольствием потянулся и размял лапы, на этом преимущества «удобной коробки» закончились. Рут отошла куда-то вглубь норы, и вернулась двумя небольшими чашками:  
— В одной вода, а в другой кошачий корм, — она ловко протолкнула чашки сквозь прутья клетки.  
Финч понюхал воду и еду — ничем подозрительным они не пахли, но мало ли что на уме у Рут? С другой стороны, ей нужна его помощь, вряд ли она станет его травить, да и есть хотелось... В конце концов Финч решился: съел всю еду из чашки и попил воды. Рут по-прежнему внимательно разглядывала его, и это немного нервировало.  
— Вы сказали, что вам нужна помощь? — спросил он, покончив с едой. — Чем именно я могу вам помочь?  
Рут ничего не ответила, отошла куда-то вглубь норы, чем-то шуршала и вернулась к клетке, толкая перед собой большую картонную коробку.  
— Начнем пока с этого, — сказала она, переворачивая коробку на бок.  
К удивлению Финча, в коробке оказались провода. Много-много разных проводов: зарядные устройства от телефонов, удлинители, скрученные спиралью телефонные провода, некоторые даже с трубками на конце, и многие другие. Они переплетались в причудливом клубке, и невозможно было разобраться, где начало, а где конец.  
— Я знаю, ты разбираешься в таких вещах, — продолжила она.  
— Да, — растеряно произнес Финч. — Для начала вам надо распутать все провода, их нельзя хранить таким образом, а потом рассортировать по видам. А зачем вам столько проводов?  
— Они мне нравятся, — просто ответила Рут. — И еще кое для чего, я потом покажу тебе.  
Финч и не думал, что Рут окажется таким смышленым енотом: она схватывала все на лету, моментально запомнила, как называется тот или иной провод, и теперь ловко раскладывала их по разным кучкам.  
— А что делать с этим проводом? — спросила Рут, держа в лапах длинный тонкий провод. — Он почти порвался в середине.  
— Его можно выкинуть, — предложил Финч, но глядя, как Рут поморщилась, добавил: — Но если вы не хотите, можно попробовать починить. У вас есть изолента?  
— Изолента? — переспросила Рут. — На что именно она похоже?  
— Длинная, клейкая лента, обычно ее сворачивают в рулон, — пояснил Финч.  
— А, что-то такое у меня было, — Рут аккуратно свернула провод, положила его на свободный участок пола и скрылась за выступом норы.  
Финч сдерживался, чтобы не начать нервно ходить по клетке из угла в угол. Рут, кажется, не собиралась причинять ему вреда, но что у нее на уме? Зачем ей все эти провода, и что она будет с ними делать, когда они закончат их разбирать? Что она еще хотела ему показать?  
«Интересно, как быстро Джон обнаружит, что меня украли», — подумал Финч. Он в последние часы старался о Джоне не думать — тревожные это были мысли. Джон многое знал и умел, но сможет ли он найти Финча в убежище енота?  
— Я нашла изоленту! — Рут буквально вылетела из-за угла. — Это же то, что надо? — она протянула сквозь прутья клетки лапу, в которой сжимала маленький серебристый рулон.  
— Да, это то, что надо, — сдержанно ответил Финч.  
Рут быстро и ловко замотала порванное место кусочком серебристой ленты, следуя указаниям Финча, и с довольным видом убрала провод.  
— Ты и вправду умный, — заметила Рут. — Не зря я тебя украла.  
— Красть кого-либо или что-либо нехорошо, — заметил Финч. — Это не этично.  
— В смысле «нехорошо»? — искренне удивилась Рут. — Все еноты постоянно что-то крадут. Все эти провода я тоже украла.  
— Красть — нехорошо, — вполголоса сказал Финч, но тут же почувствовал, что здесь явно не место и не время спорить о том, что хорошо, а что плохо, тем более со своим похитителем. — Рут, вы хотели показать мне что-то еще, когда мы закончим разбирать провода. Как я понимаю, мы уже закончили?  
— Да, пожалуй, — Рут заглянула в коробку, но она была пуста. — Я сейчас уберу все это, — она указала лапой на провода, — и принесу ту вещь.  
Уборка не заняла у Рут много времени, она быстро и ловко разложила связки проводов в каком-то только одной ей ведомом порядке: в картонные коробки из-под обуви, в деревянные ящички из-под мебели, в полиэтиленовые пакеты.  
«Хотел бы я знать, что она еще здесь прячет, — размышлял Финч, наблюдая за действиями енота. Рут снова скрылась из поля зрения: из закутка, где стояла клетка, Финч видел только часть норы возле входа. Из-за угла раздалось шуршание и шорох, и Рут появилась снова. Сначала Финч подумал, что она волочет по полу очередную коробку, но потом пригляделся и не поверил своим глазам.  
— Где вы это взяли? — хриплым от волнения голосом спросил Финч, поддергивая от нетерпения кончиком хвоста.  
— Я его укра... я его нашла, — ответила Рут. — Ты знаешь, что это такое?  
О, Финч знал, что это такое. Конечно, монитор совсем не походил на тот, что был у Нейтана. Финч как наяву увидел светло-серый дисплей, белые буквы на темном фоне, руки Нейтана порхающие над клавиатурой.  
«Что, скучаешь, приятель? Сейчас я допишу вот этот кусок кода, и мы сходим проведать холодильник...»  
Стоп. Нельзя думать об этом, не сейчас и не здесь, не думать.  
— Я знаю, что это такое, — веско сказал Финч. — Но чтобы монитор заработал, вместе с ним должна работать еще одна машина.  
— Машина? — жадно переспросила Рут.  
— Металлический прямоугольный ящик, — взволнованно сказал Финч. — Вы находили такой? Из него еще тянутся провода...  
Он не успел договорить, как Рут снова скрылась, а через мгновение появилась, толкая перед собой точно такой ящик, о котором говорил Финч.  
— Та самая Машина, — торжествующе сказала Рут. — Если ты знаешь о ней, значит, знаешь, как ее собрать. Давай соберем ее вместе.  
Финч лишь заворожено кивнул. От Рут волнами исходило нервное напряжение и передавалось ему: шерсть топорщилась на загривке, а кончик хвоста постоянно дергался туда-сюда. Действительно, им надо собрать эту Машину. 

***

Когда Джон договаривался с голубями, он думал, что они быстро доберутся до места, где живут эти птицы. Раз-два — и прилетели, ну а они с Джосс прибежали. Но Джон даже не представлял, как сильно заблуждался. Через каждые два квартала мистер Вэллиан встречал кого-то из знакомых ему голубей, с которыми ему надо было обсудить одно важное дело, «буквально на одну-две минуты». После пятой по счету остановки Джон был готов разогнать всех голубей на километр вокруг.  
— Если мы простоим тут еще минуту, клянусь, я залезу на это дерево и пересчитаю все перья у всех голубей, до которых смогу дотянуться.  
— Не нервничай так, — сказала Джосс, которой удавалось сохранять спокойствие лучше Джона. — Голуби — наша единственная зацепка в этом деле, не стоит с ними ссориться.  
Джон лишь слегка повел ушами и промолчал — он не мог не беспокоиться о Финче. Где он, хорошо ли с ним обращаются? Вместо того, чтобы бежать к Финчу на помощь, он стоит под дурацким деревом и ждет, пока какие-то незнакомые ему голуби наговорятся между собой. В сердцах Джон подцепил маленькую веточку, лежащую на асфальте, и принялся ее грызть.  
— Эй, мисс Джосс, смотрите, как я могу! — Джим резко спикировал вниз, почти приземлился рядом с Джоном, и снова взмыл ввысь.  
— Очень здорово, — искренне похвалила его Джосс. — Джим, а тебе не надоело еще ждать мистера Вэллиана?  
— Очень надоело, — признался Джим. — Мы так до ночи будем добираться до места, где живут еноты. А по ночам они не сидят в норах, мисс, а разбредаются кто куда. И как вы тогда найдете своего друга?  
— Вот мы тоже так думаем, — согласилась Джосс. — Слушай, раз такое дело, мы хотим с Джоном предложить тебе работу. Джон, выплюни ветку немедленно, — почти прошипел Джосс Джону на ухо.  
— А что за работа? — Джиму было так интересно, что он даже не побоялся приземлиться рядом с Джосс.  
— Тайным агентом, — заговорщицким шепотом ответила Джосс. — Я — внештатный сотрудник, а Джон и его друг занимаются специальными операциями по спасению котят.  
— Ух ты! Я согласен, мисс Джосс и мистер Джон, а что надо делать? Будет какой-то обряд посвящения?  
— Нет, нам достаточно твоего согласия, — ответил Джон. — Но сейчас я попрошу тебя нарушить кое-какое правило: улететь отсюда, не дожидаясь мистера Вэллиана. Ты сможешь это сделать?  
— Смогу, — серьезно ответил Джим. — Мистер Вэллиан, конечно, рассердится, но я потом все объясню. Полетели!  
Дальнейшее Джон помнил фрагментами: вот они бегут с Джосс за Джимом — светофоры, машины, людские ноги, снова какие-то перекрестки, и дома-дома-дома, беспрерывная лента домов и яркие пятна вывесок на них. За все это время они всего два раза остановились перевести дыхание, и все равно Джону казалось, что они безнадежно опаздывают — день уже клонился к вечеру.  
— Джим, далеко еще? — тяжело дыша, спросила Джосс. Они явно находились где-то в пригороде: низкие домики, окруженные живыми изгородями, много кустов и деревьев, мало машин.  
— Еще чуть-чуть, мисс, — ответил сверху Джим. — Мы почти добрались.  
Они пробежали еще немного, ровная асфальтированная дорога сменилось укатанной грунтовой, с ямами и ухабами. Маленькие домики остались позади.  
— Вот мы и на месте, — довольно сказал Джим, приземляясь на толстую ветку куста. — Там незаселенный участок, на нем собирались строить дома, но стройку еще не начали, вот еноты пока и обитают тут — до леса недалеко, до людей близко, а они любят залезать в людские дома.  
— Спасибо, Джим. Мне кажется, что я пробежала половину Нью-Йорка, — вздохнула Джосс. — Нам еще потом отсюда надо будет как-то выбираться. Есть идеи, Джон?  
— Фаско, — лаконично ответил Джон. — Джим, нам понадобиться еще твоя помощь кое в чем, если ты, конечно, не устал.  
— Устал немного, — признался Джон, удобно расположившись на ветке, — но я выполню ваше поручение, мистер Джон, не волнуйтесь.  
— Мы дадим тебе записку, а ты отнесешь ее одному псу, он работает в полиции.  
— Он наш друг, — добавила Джосс, — так что тебя он не тронет, не бойся.  
— Я и не боюсь, — нахохлился Джим. — Давайте сюда вашу записку.  
Джон нашел в кустах кусок старой газеты и принес в зубах к тому, месту, где они сидели. Джосс прижала бумагу одной лапой, а второй крепко надавила на середину обрывка.  
— Не очень получилось, — с сомнением сказала она, разглядывая серый, размазанный след.  
— Нормально, — возразил Джон. — Фаско поймет.  
— А ты не оставишь свою подпись?  
— Мы с Фаско не настолько друзья. Осталось еще придумать, как прицепить эту записку на лапу Джиму.  
— C этим не будет проблем, мистер Джон, — Джим слетел с ветки на землю прямо на обрывок газеты. Деловито потоптался на нем, а потом проделал клювом небольшую дырку с краю.  
— Если вы придержите бумажку, я смогу надеть ее на ногу как браслет, — пояснил Джим.  
Джосс молча поставила лапу на край листка, а для верности прижала его носом.  
— Вот спасибо, мисс, — поблагодарил Джон, ловко надевая листок себе на лапу.  
— Джон, — встревожено сказала Джосс, — я снова чую запах Финча. Он слабый, но он тут есть.  
— Ой, мисс, вы можете находить животных по запаху? — с любопытством спросил Джим. — А можете меня так научить? Я бы тогда столько хлебных крошек нашел, и не только, — мечтательно прокурлыкал он.  
— Научу, если у тебя чуткий нос, — рассеянно ответила Джосс, внимательно обнюхивая землю.  
— Тебе пора лететь, — сказал Джон. — А нам, Джосс, пора идти по следу. 

***

Сборка Машины полностью захватила мысли Финча, он сам не заметил, как летело время. Они с Рут работали уверенно и четко, словно делали такое уже не в первый раз. Финч руководил действиями енотихи, указывал на ошибки и поправлял ее, если было надо. Рут внимательно слушала, изредка задавая уточняющие вопросы. Она жадно впитывала каждое слово Финча и каждое пояснение, с каждым новым ответом ей хотелось знать все больше и больше. Финч сам не заметил, как начал говорить о микросхемах и об охлаждающем механизме внутри прямоугольного металлического ящика. Рут внимала и ловко прикручивала кабель, соединяющий ящик и монитор.  
— Ты научишь меня пользоваться Машиной, когда мы ее соберем? — спросила она. — Я хочу, чтобы ты научил меня.  
— Сначала надо включить ее, вдруг она не заработает, — мягко возразил Финч. Увлекшись, он совсем упустил из виду, что в эту нору не провели электричество.  
— Конечно, она заработает, — возразила Рут. — Ты включишь ее, и она оживет.  
— Тут где-нибудь поблизости есть линия под током? — без особой надежды спросил Финч. — Нужно вставить вон тот провод с вилкой на конце в розетку, и тогда Машина заработает.  
— Рядом есть трансформаторная будка, — немного подумав, ответила Рут. — Мы можем взять немного электричества оттуда.  
— Ни в коем случае, — возразил Финч. — Это очень опасно, там высокое напряжение! Вас может убить током...  
— Т-с-с-с! Тихо! — невежливо перебила его Рут. — У норы кто-то есть. Слышишь?  
— Нет, — ответил Финч, с трудом справившись с волнением.  
— Я пойду проверю, — сказала Рут, выуживая откуда-то из кучи вещей баллончик, от которого шел резкий запах цветов.  
Она ушла ко входу в нору, а Финч от волнения стал мерить клетку шагами туда-сюда: вдруг все-таки Джон нашел его? 

*** 

Засаду возле норы, где похититель прятал Финча, Джон устроил по всем правилам. Сначала отвлекающий маневр, чтобы выманить похитителя, а потом молниеносное нападение. В идеале — освобождение Финча, но Джон не хотел зря загадывать, чтобы не разочаровываться. Вдруг они все-таки опоздали, и Финча увезли в другое место?  
— Как только я скажу «вы не подскажете», ты прыгаешь на похитителя, — инструктировал Джон Джосс. — И мы его валим на землю. Дальше по обстоятельствам — вдруг в норе кто-то еще есть, тогда придется выманивать и второго.  
— Ясно, — кивнула Джосс. — Я спрячусь в траве, вот тут слева.  
— Хорошо, я тогда займу позицию справа от входа. Все, по местам?  
— По местам, — сказала Джосс. — Джон, будь осторожнее.  
— Ты тоже, Джосс. Спасибо тебе, без тебя я бы не смог найти Финча так быстро.  
— Скажешь спасибо, когда мы привезем его обратно в библиотеку, — откликнулась смущенная Джосс и скрылась в траве.  
Пакет из-под чипсов Джон приметил сразу, как они нашли нору. Он был старый и выцветший, но его шуршание в полной тишине было слышно отлично. Джон царапал и мял пакет, не сводя пристального взгляда с входа в нору: давай же, клюй на приманку, выходи. И сработало — из норы вылез енот, держа что-то в лапах.  
— Что надо? — настороженно спросил енот. — Что ты делаешь возле моей норы?  
— Я заблудился, — ответил Джон.  
— Вы не подскажете...  
Абсолютно бесшумно Джосс выпрыгнула из-за кустов и сбила енота с ног. Упал енот удачно — на спину — выронив тот предмет, что держал в передних лапах, и нелепо задрав задние. Джосс воспользовалась преимуществом и вцепилась зубами еноту в ухо, а Джон запрыгнул еноту на грудь, чтобы тот точно не вырвался.  
— Это ты украл Финча? — вкрадчиво спросил Джон.  
Енот не ответил.  
— Еще раз спрашиваю: это ты украл Финча? — медленно и четко спросил Джон. — Знаешь, у меня очень острые когти, а у тебя, как я полагаю, очень нежный и чувствительный нос. Понимаешь, о чем я? А уж какие острые зубы у Джосс, — Джон сделал паузу. — Будем сотрудничать?  
Енот снова молчал.  
Джосс не выдержала и зарычала, а Джон выпустил когти. Видимо, это подействовало, енот вздохнул и ответил:  
— Да, я его похитила. Он там, в норе.  
— Кто-нибудь еще в норе есть? — деловито спросил Джон.  
— Нет.  
— Отлично. Джосс, я пойду первым, а ты с ней следуй за мной через пару минут.  
— Хорошо, — кивнула Джосс. — Попробуешь сбежать — откушу хвост. Понятно?  
— Понятно, — сказала енот.  
Джон этого уже не слышал, он лез в нору. Не разбирая дороги, спотыкаясь о разложенные там и тут вещи, Джон пробирался вперед. И, о счастье, енот не соврала: Финч был тут, в норе, посаженный в жуткую, отвратительную клетку, и метался по ней как укушенный.  
— Финч! Финч! Это я, Джон, ты в порядке? Я сейчас вытащу тебя оттуда.  
— Джон! — Финч замер на одном месте, — я так рад тебя видеть! Со мной все в порядке, я не ранен. На этой стороне должна быть защелка, — он указал лапой на одну из стен клетки.  
Джон попробовал подцепить защелку лапой, потом зубами, но та никак не хотела поддаваться.  
— А где Рут? — вдруг спросил Финч, внимательно наблюдавший за действиями Джон.  
— Рут? Кто это?  
— Тот енот, который меня украл, — пояснил Финч. — Ее зовут Рут, она умеет открывать и закрывать защелку.  
— Я лучше сам, — сердито сказал Джон.  
Он надавал на защелку лапой, подцепил зубами, дверь клетки наконец-то открылась, и Финч вышел на свободу. Джон окинул его внимательным взглядом, только не обнюхал, но, кажется, Финч не пострадал.  
— Джон, ты нашел Финча? — раздался голос Джосс, а затем появилась и она сама. Рядом с ней с безмятежным видом шла Рут.  
— Да, Джон нашел меня, — Финч успел ответить быстрее Джона. — Рад видеть вас, Джосс.  
— Я тоже рада тебя видеть, — Джосс приветливо вильнула хвостом. — Раз мы все в сборе, давайте выбираться отсюда. Только надо решить, что делать с ней? — она указала головой на Рут.  
— Запрем в клетке и оставим здесь, — буркнул Джон.  
— Это негуманно, — мягко возразил Финч, — кроме того...  
— Сдать в зоопарк? — перебила Джосс, не дослушав Финча.  
— А как же Машина? — вдруг встрепенулась Рут. — Вы не можете забрать у меня Финча, ведь мы еще не оживили Машину. Он обещал, что научит меня пользоваться ей.  
— Что за Машина? — удивленно спросил Джон. — Финч, ты что-то обещал ей?  
— Вот эта Машина, — Рут указала лапой на монитор. — И да, Финч дал мне слово.  
— Если вы хоть минуту помолчите, я смогу все спокойно объяснить, — недовольно сказал Финч. — Рут украла меня не просто так: она нашла где-то части компьютера, и я помог ей собрать Машину. Я не считаю, что кража меня — хороший поступок, но Рут не такая уж плохая. Она умная и очень увлечена техникой. Машина, которую мы собрали, может помочь нам в спасении котят, надо только подключить ее к электричеству и настроить некоторые программы.  
— Ушам своим не верю — ты помогал своему собственному похитителю! — воскликнул Джон. — Ох, Финч....Ты предлагаешь вместе с Машиной взять с собой и Рут?  
— Само собой, — невозмутимо ответил Финч.  
— Даже если вы запрете меня в этой клетке и оставите здесь, — подала голос Рут, — я найду возможность выбраться и приду туда, где будет Машина. А уж сбежать из зоопарка для меня пара пустяков.  
«Да уж, она точно ни перед чем не остановится», — подумал Джон.  
— Хорошо, — со вздохом сказал Джон. — Ты пойдешь с нами, но попробуй только выкинуть какой-нибудь фокус, и я с тобой церемониться не буду.  
— Я тоже, — добавила Джосс. — Угроза про откушенный хвост все еще в силе.  
— Раз мы обо всем договорились, надо придумать, как вывезти отсюда Машину. Мы очень далеко от дома? — спросил Финч.  
— Далеко, но за нами должен приехать Фаско, — ответил Джон. — Вашу Машину можно нести в зубах? Или тащить по земле?  
— Вряд ли, — покачал головой Финч. — Она слишком тяжелая и хрупкая для этого.  
— Мы можем воспользоваться скейтом, на котором я привезла сюда Финча, — предложила Рут. — Он был где-то здесь... — она сделала неопределенный жест лапой.  
Скейт нашелся у выхода из норы, заваленный тряпками. Машину, к неудовольствию Рут, пришлось снова разбирать. Все части Машины на скейт не влезли, монитор пришлось убрать в большой полиэтиленовый пакет и тащить по земле в таком виде.  
— Надеюсь, ты его не сломаешь, пока будешь нести — обеспокоенно сказала Рут.  
Джону очень хотелось зашипеть на нее или сказать что-нибудь грубое, но он сдержался, да и ручки пакета мешали говорить. Наверное, со стороны их процессия смотрелась чудно: первой на скейте ехала Рут, крепко прижимая к себе металлический прямоугольный ящик — для верности его обвязали веревкой и привязали к скейту, за ней Джон с пакетом в зубах, а замыкали шествие Джосс и Финч, которые несли каждый по небольшому пакету с «нужными мелочами», как сказал Финч.  
— Хоть бы Фаско уже приехал, — пропыхтела сзади Джосс. — Не хочется ждать его со всем этим добром.  
— Кажется, я слышу знакомый лай, — прислушался Финч.  
— О, значит Джим сумел его найти, — обрадовалась Джосс. — Джим — это голубь, который помог нам, — пояснила она Финчу.  
— Вы сумели договориться с голубями? Я приятно удивлен, Джосс.  
— Это и заслуга Джона тоже, — фыркнула Джосс.  
— О, я никогда не сомневался в талантах Джона в области коммуникации, — заметил Финч.  
Джон хотел было что-то сказать, да вот рот у него была все еще занят.  
Полицейская машина стояла на границе между асфальтированной дорогой и грунтовой, а возле левого заднего колеса сидел мрачный Фаско и время от времени подавал голос.  
— Где вы ходите так долго? Я не служба такси, чтобы вас ждать!  
— И я тоже рад тебя видеть, — саркастично сказала Джосс. — Мы торопились как могли.  
— А это еще кто с вами? Енот что ли?  
— Да, она с нами, — сказал Финч. — Добрый вечер, Фаско, рад вас видеть.  
— Нечего тут церемонии устраивать, — проворчал Фаско, но уже миролюбивее. — Быстро забирайтесь назад, и ложитесь на пол. Плед на заднем сиденье, не забудьте им укрыться. Не хватало, чтобы вас патрульные увидели, вопросов не оберешься.  
Погрузка вышла быстрой и бестолковой: Рут залезла первой, потом загрузили скейт вместе с ящиком — времени отвязывать его не хватило — следом влез Финч. Потом в машину забралась Джосс, а Джон остался внизу подавать пакеты. Из-за суеты пакеты уложили кое-как, Джон с трудом влез последним и сдернул лапой покрывало с сидения. Сидеть оказалось тесно, неудобно и жарко.  
— Все на месте? — с беспокойством спросил Фаско, заглядывая к ним с улицы. — Патрульные возвращаются, сидите тихо. Возле библиотеки, как обычно, подам знак, не прозевайте. Джосс, ты до участка поедешь?  
— Да, — с трудом ответила Джосс, придавленная одним из пакетов.  
Ехали они долго, Джон даже успел слегка задремать.  
— Не спи, — рыкнула ему в ухо Джосс. — Вам скоро выходить. Ох, как мы будем все выгружать...  
— Мы справимся, — раздался приглушенный голос Финча. — Главное, чтобы Фаско дал нам хотя бы минут пять.  
Фаско ехал на переднем сидение, его не было видно, приходилось ориентироваться на звук. Вот он потянулся, потом зевнул, — ага, вот и сигнал.  
— Фаско, да что такое? Хватит скулить! Я чуть в дерево не въехал.  
Фаско заскулил еще отчаяннее.  
— Что, опять на улицу надо? Не дотерпишь до участка? Ладно, сейчас остановимся, я пущу тебя прогуляться.  
Машина остановилась. Хлопнула дверь со стороны водителя, потом со стороны пассажира.  
— Ушли, — сказала Джосс, чутко прислушиваясь. — Выходите.  
Джон привычно ухватил ручку двери зубами, потянул на себя и распахнул дверь. Выгружать Машину было проще: Рут подавала вещи, а Джон и Финч подхватывали их и ставили на землю. Джосс вела наблюдение, сидя на заднем сиденье.  
— Идут обратно, — напряженным голосом сказала она. — Вы все забрали? Мне пора прятаться обратно. Да и вам надо уходить.  
— Все забрали, — успокоил ее Джон.  
— Спасибо за помощь, Джосс, — сказал Финч.  
— Пожалуйста, Финч, — Джосс тряхнула ушами и юркнула под плед. 

***

— Куда мы идем? — спросила Рут, как только они отошли от полицейской машины.  
— Домой. Мы идем домой, — ответил Финч.  
— А где ты живишь?  
— Мы живем в заброшенной библиотеке, — сказал Джон. — И мы уже пришли.  
Они стояли перед старым зданием, затянутым строительной сеткой. Окна в этом доме были пыльные, некоторые из них треснули, а все двери казались наглухо заколоченными. Но Рут могла сказать точно: красивее и уютнее этого дома она ничего раньше не видела. 

*** 

Рут прижилась в библиотеке моментально, словно всегда жила тут. Она облюбовала старую тумбочку: спала в ней, приносила туда книги — ей нравилось их листать и слушать шелест страниц — еду и, конечно, провода. Без них Рут чувствовала себя неуютно.  
Машину они вместе Финчем собрали заново, и та заработала — Финч оживил ее. Поздно вечером, когда напротив библиотеки зажигались фонари, Рут выбиралась из своего убежища и шла к Машине, а Финч обычно уже сидел напротив монитора и внимательно что-то изучал в лежащей перед ним книге.  
«Программирование — это процесс создание компьютерных программ, Рут. Если мы захотим, то сможем создать такую программу, которая позволит нам моментально находить котят, которые попали в беду».  
Джон участие во всем этом не принимал. Он все еще недолюбливал Рут и не доверял ей. Рано утром, часа в четыре, когда кот и енот заканчивали работать с Машиной и уходили каждый в свою сторону, Джон просыпался. Он ждал, пока Финч попьет воду, прилижет шерсть и уляжется спать на очередной любимой книге. Джон выжидал еще пять-семь минут, а потом неслышно приходил и ложился рядом с Финчем. На всякий случай: кто знает, что придет в голову этому еноту?  
Однажды ночью Джон проснулся как обычно, но Финч все не шел спать, а сидел возле Машины. Джон хотел было подождать еще, но не выдержал: Финч выглядел одиноким и печальным.  
— Почему ты еще не спишь? — спросил Джон, бесшумно запрыгивая рядом с Финчем на стол.  
— О, Джон, — но судя по голосу, Финч не слишком удивился. — Ты опять меня сторожишь?  
— Я не...  
— С тех пор, как тут поселилась Рут, ты всегда начеку, и это видно, — миролюбиво сказал Финч. — Но твоей вины в том, что меня похитили, нет, не стоит изводить себя понапрасну. И спать вдвоем на одной книге неудобно.  
— Хорошо, — со вздохом сказал Джон. Иногда Финчу бесполезно возражать, в такие моменты он видит его насквозь. — Что-то случилось? Ты выглядишь грустным.  
Финч редко отвечал на такие вопросы: отмалчивался или уходил от ответа. А тут неожиданно ответил:  
— Когда-то я знал человека, который работал на похожей Машине. Он любил говорить вслух, когда работал, и я многое запомнил из его рассказов. Этого человека, — тут Финч замялся, — я давно не видел. А рассказы все еще помню, и мне бывает грустно, что его нет рядом.  
— Наверняка это был хороший человек, Финч, — сказал Джон. — Раз ты до сих пор вспоминаешь его.  
— Хороший, — согласился Финч. — И, Джон, меня зовут Гарольд. Тот человек, он звал меня Гарольдом. Финч — эта фамилия.  
— Приятно познакомиться, Гарольд Финч, — улыбнулся Джон.  
— Мне тоже, — улыбнулся в ответ Гарольд. — И, пожалуй, правда, пора спать. Хороших снов, Джон.  
— Спокойной ночи, Гарольд.  
«Гарольд Финч, — думал Джон, устраиваясь спать на телевизоре. — Интересно узнать, сколько еще загадок прячет в своей густой шерсти Финч. Но с другой стороны, загадки — это беспокойство и хлопоты, а у нас только началась относительно спокойная жизнь».  
Джон засыпал и даже не представлял насколько он ошибается: ведь через несколько дней к ним вместе с Медведем пришла Самин Шоу.


End file.
